In some visual rendering systems rooftops of building are rendered based a two dimensional image, such as provided by aerial photography. These rendering systems may use the outline or footprint of the building and assign a probable roof type for rendering. In other visual rendering systems the footprint and some roof features may be used to determine a roof type for the building.